


Ace Survives?! Vivi Eats a Devil Fruit!

by Attack_on_Tieman, LadyLan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_Tieman/pseuds/Attack_on_Tieman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLan/pseuds/LadyLan
Summary: Vivi watched in horror was Ace was killed during the Battle of Marineford. The screams of her friend resonated within her, and she could no longer sit idly by while those she loved suffered. Devil Fruit in hand, Vivi vows to bring Ace back to life. Though she claims to be acting on Luffy's behalf, deep down, she knows she is being selfish. There was so much she never got to say to Ace.





	Ace Survives?! Vivi Eats a Devil Fruit!

Vivi stood before Ace’s grave, a look of conviction upon her face. The hat sitting atop the marker moved ever so slightly in the breeze. She smiled sadly, remembering the way he would look coyly at her from beneath the brim.

From behind her, Chaka cleared his throat, bringing her out of the memory. “Are you sure you want to do this, Princess,” he asked, concern in his tone.

“Of course,” replied Vivi, turning toward him. “Luffy gave everything he had for Alabasta. It’s only fair I help him in his time of need.”

 _And Ace didn’t deserve to die,_ she thought. _There was so much I wanted to tell him..._

Chaka passed a rounded object wrapped in cloth to Vivi. She took it, drawing in a calming breath as she slowly unwrapped it, revealing a deep red object: The Heal Heal Fruit.

“Once you do this,” said Chaka, warning in his voice, “there’s no going back. You’ll be a wanted woman if anyone were to find out.”

She knew exactly what she was getting herself into. For months, Ace’s death had gnawed at her very being. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how Luffy was dealing with the loss of his brother.

Vivi has watched, terrified, as the events unformed at Marineford. Luffy’s scream as he held Ace’s body... Vivi had cried along with him, the sobs racking her body.

After, her mind had been abuzz trying to find ways to comfort her friend. Then she remembered the rumors. A Devil Fruit had appeared on Alabasta, the illustrious Heal Heal Fruit. Her father had paid handsomely for the fruit so he could lock it away, the country still hurting from the last time those with powers were in the country. Vivi had pleaded with her father, desperate to take the fruit to Ace.

She hadn’t been entirely honest with him, though. There’s no way he would’ve agreed if he knew she intended to eat the fruit.

“For you, Ace,” she whispered, taking a bite.

Red juice ran down her chin as she continued to eat. Chaka watched on with bated breath.

Vivi didn’t feel anything at first, but then the change began. She could feel it bubbling in her stomach, then a warmth spread through her entire body. It trickled through her veins, making Vivi feel uneasy as she finished the fruit.

She took in a deep breath as the affects finished washing over her. Chaka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Princess?” he asked.

“Take me to him,” she said.

Several members of the Alabasta Royal Guard had accompanied Vivi and Chaka on their voyage. They had been tasked with digging up Ace.

They had placed his body upon the grass and Vivi had to hold back tears as she looked down at his lifeless form.

Despite it all, he had died with a smile on his face.

Vivi knelt beside him, not really knowing what to do next. She had been around Devil Fruit users before, but still had no idea how to actually get her new powers to work. Luffy would always yell what he was about to do, so maybe...

“Heal-Heal...” she said loudly “...Restore!”

She placed her hands on either side of the gaping hole in his chest. Her hands flowed and Ace’s skin ripples as her powers took hold. She smiled as the wound closed.

Her fingers started to get hot, the heat spreading rapidly through her body. Vivi let out a scream as her insides began to boil.

“Princess!” yelled Chaka, taking a step toward her, but she flashed him a look that told him to stay back.

She grit her teeth, enduring the pain. The wound continued to close, but slowly. Each second was agony.

 _This is what he felt,_ she thought. _This is how he died._

And then it was over.

Vivi fell back, panting, as the pain subsided. She looked at Ace, waiting for him to take a breath. It had worked. She had healed him. The wound was closed, leaving a nasty scar behind, but it had worked. So why was he still dead?

Vivi returned to her knees by his side.

“Why didn’t it work?” she asked. “Why isn’t he alive?”

“Princess,” whispered Chaka. “We thought this might happen. There’s no way of knowing what the Devil Fruit is truly capable of.”

“No,” she said, forcefully. “I refuse to accept this.”

And she kissed him.

 _Live,_ she willed, her hand on either side of her face. Vivi felt herself growing feint as she deepened the kiss, her life-force flowing into him. _Live!_

Ace choked and Vivi pulled away from him, her face flush.He coughed, sitting up. His hands went to the scar on his chest, touching the mended flesh in confusion. Ace then looked around, his eyes coming to rest on Vivi.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a crooked grin.

“Well,” he breathed. “Hello, Princess.”

****

There had been little time to get acquainted after Ace found himself drawing breath once more, still thoroughly confused but simply going along with the princess as she led him onto her boat and left to speak with her crew. Emphasis on _her_. Ace was definitely taken aback when he realized she was pretty much the captain.

He was still confused about what was going on around him--he had surely died, hadn’t he? Yet he was standing aboard the ship as it set sail, feeling the soft breeze blow against his skin. There was a dull ache in his abdomen that stung as he thought about it. He was pretty sure he had been made into Swiss cheese--holes and all--but his memories about that were still hazy. So were his memories about the princess. Surely she hadn’t been the same girl he was seeing before him at that moment, instructing her crew, mapping their route, leading them. Granted, she was a princess so it shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise, considering she would likely lead her nation someday. But the Vivi he remembered had been fearful... yet still strong.

It wasn’t until the sun was falling below the skyline that Ace finally was able to talk with Vivi again. A feast was laid out before him as he sat at a large table, his mouth watering more and more with each plate she placed down. He felt like his stomach had been empty for years.

“Thanks for the grub!”

Vivi simply smiled as she watched him dig in, a sense of delight growing within her as filling his belly quickly brought a grin to his face. Though she had been busy preparing for their voyage, she hadn’t failed to notice the frustrated expression he had worn the entire day. She was glad to replace that with happiness.

“I probably should have told you this earlier,” Vivi started, catching Ace’s attention as he was reaching for another plate of food. “But I also wanted to surprise you! We’re actually heading for where Luffy is right now!”

The excitement that flashed in his eyes had been exactly what she had been hoping for. He made quick work of swallowing his food--and worrying Vivi as he choked on it slightly--before grinning wide. Though his memory was hazy, he could recall with perfect clarity the sound of his brother crying during his final moments. Ace never wanted to experience that again.

“Are you serious?”

“Very!” she chirped cheerfully, sliding another plate his way. Ace happily accepted it.

They continued chatting as he ate--about their plan to catch up to Luffy and his crew, about stories of Ace and Luffy’s childhood, about how the Kingdom of Alabasta was doing, about any and every thing they could think of.

When Ace realized that he had pretty much eaten everything and Vivi hadn’t had a single bite he gave her a curious look which she quickly understood, explaining that she had eaten plenty when she had been preparing everything. “I had to make sure it all tasted fine before I served it to you!” She had laughed, and Ace realized how warm his face was starting to feel.

 _Is it from eating too much?_ He simply shrugged, his mind occupied with how amazing the girl next to him was to have cooked all of this for him. Ace had always been a fan of those who could make a delicious meal.

The night came and went, and the ache in his stomach was slowly replaced by a mix of warmth and fuzziness. He assumed he was probably just feeling sick.

Vivi made it her goal to have every day be interesting and exciting for Ace and the crew. They stopped briefly at towns they passed by, Vivi buying up as many gifts as she could not only for her crew, but also for the Straw Hats they were destined to meet, and for her family back home in her kingdom. She seemed genuinely intrigued by every aspect of the ship too, and Ace learned from the man guarding her, Chaka, that the princess had never thought of captaining her own ship before she had decided to reunite Luffy with Ace. He wondered why she had decided to go to all the effort, but never got around to asking.

The day they stopped at a small island along the way had been a whirlwind of a day for the both of them. Ace had almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of the princess very efficiently climbing a tree to reach the fruit at the top. And when she knocked it down instead of actually grabbing it, he had been too preoccupied with her seemingly losing her grip to realize the fruit was headed right for his head. Vivi had easily regained her stability and couldn’t help but laugh as Ace crouched down, holding his head in his hands and groaning, the fruit rolling off to the side, forgotten.

They made quick work of collecting enough fruit for everyone to share, and the others on her crew caught some fish while Vivi set up the fire. Ace squinted at the dancing flames, a faint feeling off loss in his eyes.

He avoided walking through the tide as they spent the day on the beach.

Vivi also avoided the water.

Ace didn’t realize why that was until a few days later, when a high-pitched scream shook him from his thoughts. He rushed across the deck to where the crew had gathered, all with worried expressions on their faces. Ace didn’t understand why, even when he grabbed hold of the railing and looked over the side. Someone had fallen overboard.

Vivi had fallen overboard.

Yes, he was worried. He was definitely worried. But the looks of horror now on the others’ faces made him wonder why nobody was simply fishing her out of the water. Surely she could hold her own while they worked on hoisting her up. The ship was hardly moving at that point, so there was no immediate danger.

_Unless..._

Ace looked down again, staring for a moment before his body simply reacted. He didn’t give it a second thought--he didn’t consider how long it had been since he had been in the water, if he even still had his abilities and therefore his aversion to water, if he could be risking his life by doing this. Not a single thought ran through his mind as he dove headfirst into the crystal blue aside from one. _I have to save her._

Vivi was sinking, and quickly at that. She couldn’t even move--whether it was from the fruit’s powers or simply how petrified she felt, she wasn’t sure. How could she have been so stupid? The entire voyage, she had done so well to avoid the water. Vivi didn’t know the specifics of how water would affect her now that she had eaten a Devil Fruit, but what she knew from Luffy, she had decided it would be best to just avoid it completely. If that meant giving up walking through the sand as the waves splashed against her feet, then so be it. It was a small price she had been willing to pay.

But she had obviously not heeded her own warning very well.

She could barely keep her eyes open, her throat starting to close up as she tried her hardest to hold onto the little oxygen left in her lungs. Her body wouldn’t listen to her and she could feel herself sinking, _drowning_ , yet there was nothing she could do.

_At least I managed to bring him back…_

The last thing she saw before her consciousness left her was a figure swimming toward her.

Ace couldn’t even remember how to swim. There was no way he could recall the last time he had been swimming, the memory being much too far gone even when he wasn’t fuzzy in the head. But he did know without a doubt in his mind that simply flailing around in the water would do him no good. He had to _move_ , because he had to reach her.

He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t terrified in that moment--all Ace knew of swimming in his life now was certain death. But for some reason that was the last thing on his mind, and he managed push forward through the water somehow. His body felt weird moving underwater and it made his muscles ache, but he knew all too well that it was somehow much worse for Vivi in that moment. He knew why without even putting two and two together somehow.

Ace managed to wrap an arm around Vivi’s waist just as her lungs gave in and heaved for air, only managing to pull water in. With as much strength as he could muster, he managed to kick hard enough to reach the surface, immediately gasping for air.

Luck was on his side as the crew of the princess’ ship had managed a shoddy life raft in the time that Ace and Vivi were underwater, and he clung to the edge as he helped a man pull Vivi up onto it.

It was only then that Ace realized he was the only one gasping for air.

Vivi wasn’t even moving.

Panic flooded Ace’s emotions and even though being submerged in water made his body feel foreign to him, he quickly pushed himself up out of the water and onto the raft also.

“Move!” he shouted to the few crew members that had come down on the raft, accidentally shoving one of them into the water as he made his way to Vivi’s side.

His lips were pressed to hers in an instant, feeding her air in an attempt to fill up her lungs. He alternated between breaths and chest compressions a few times before she finally sprung to life, coughing out the water that had choked its way down her throat.

Ace all but ended up in the water again as he fell back, a heavy, relieved sigh spilling from his lips. As he watched her slowly regain her breath and sit up, he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at the strange twist of fate happening right before his eyes. Ace never thought that _he_ of all people would be saving someone from drowning.

“Wh-Why are you laughing?” Vivi pouted, and Ace was glad that she was already acting like herself, not letting a near-death experience weigh on her.

“How did the princess fall overboard? Talk about cliche!” He laughed more, and though Vivi didn’t like being laughed at, she liked _his_ laugh and didn’t press any further into the issue.

Once they had gotten back on deck, Vivi found herself unable to stand up straight, her legs giving out under her. She still felt weak, but the fact that she had so helplessly faced death was finally hitting her, leaving her feeling a bit winded, to say the least. Chaka made quick work of escorting her to her quarters, and though Ace wanted to check on her, he took the chance to think about what exactly was going on.

Ace was alive, when he was sure he had died. His memory had been getting clearer and clearer with each passing day and he was more than positive that he remembered his final moments.

“How am I here then?”

The variable he didn’t understand at all was Vivi--what was he even doing with the princess in the first place? He could only assume that she had something to do with him being alive. Why else would she have been the first face he saw after some miraculous resurrection?

He was lost in his thoughts the rest of the day, not interacting much with the crew as they gathered for dinner that night (Though he still ate as much as he normally did).

_Vivi brought me back to life somehow._

That was a definite.

_Vivi almost drowned... She wasn’t even trying to save herself. It’s like she was paralyzed--_

Ace blinked, stopping mid-chew. A couple members of the crew jumped slightly when the fork fell from his hand, clattering rather loudly against his plate. He glanced around, but didn’t see the woman seated at the table. Making quick work of swallowing his food Ace abruptly stood up, his chair almost falling back as he rushed out of the room and to the upper deck.

_She couldn’t have…_

The sky was dark as he stepped out onto the deck, a sea of water below and a sea of stars above. He spotted her almost immediately though, seated on the wood flooring right by the spot she had fallen overboard earlier that day. Vivi sat facing out toward the endless expanse of water before her, knees pulled up to her chest with her chin resting on them. Ace paused.

He still didn’t know exactly what had happened to bring him back, but he was sure now that she had to have eaten a Devil Fruit. She had done the unthinkable, for some reason, for him. She had permanently changed her life to somehow give him another chance at his own. Ace had no idea why she would go that far for him.

He made his way over to his side and she glanced up at him, a bit surprised to see him there, but he just stared up into the sky.

“Hey, Princess,” he started. “I’ve got a question for ya.”

“Hm?” She offered a smile in response, waiting for him to continue.

Ace sighed before crouching down, keeping his gaze forward.

“You ate a Devil Fruit?”

Vivi hadn’t expected that question. She hadn’t been planning to keep it a secret from him--she knew she’d have to explain how he was alive again eventually. She hadn’t expected him to figure it out on his own though.

“Oh, did I give it away earlier?”

“Ya sure did!” Ace chuckled. “You don’t strike me as someone who’d just freeze up in the water like that, ‘specially after showing me such a cool side of you this entire voyage!”

“Cool?” She could feel her cheeks heat up ever so slightly as she repeated the word, a soft smile on her lips. “I’m glad you think I’m cool.”

Ace glanced over at her at that moment, the corners of his lips tugging upward into a slight smile also. “Yeah, so.” He chuckled again, perhaps out of a sense of shyness, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Why’d you do it?”

“Well.” She rested her hands against the wood behind her, leaning back slightly. “For a few reasons, I guess. A lot of it has to do with Luffy. I know how bad your... death... was for him, and even though he’s able to smile again, I’d just love for him to see you again and smile even more. It’s the least I could do after all the did for me, after all.”

Vivi paused, before quickly continuing. “Oh, but I didn’t do this because I felt like I owed him or anything like that. I did it because I wanted to. For him, and... for you.”

“For me?” It was Ace’s turn to have his cheeks flush ever so slightly. He cleared his throat and tilted his head slightly. “You gotta tell me though. What kinda Devil Fruit fills up the hole in someone’s stomach, _and_ brings someone back to life on top of that?”

“An amazing one!”

Ace hummed, a bit amused by how excitedly she recounted her quest to find the fruit. It sounded long and frustrating and he was amazed she went through all that just for Luffy and him.

“Hey, Princess--”

“Vivi.”

“Vivi,” he chuckled, “I gotta ask you.”

“What is it?”

“Don’tcha regret it? It may not seem like much, like you just got some cool power and have to avoid water, but eating a Devil Fruit is more than that. It kinda... changes you, I guess. It’s hard to explain.”

 _Especially now that I’m not a Devil Fruit user anymore._ He felt like a different person now that he didn’t have control over fire, yet he couldn’t explain why.

She quickly shook her head. “No way. I could never regret it. As painful as it was to bring you back, it was definitely worth it.”

“Wait--pain?” Ace eyed her, confusion and suspicion clear in his gaze. Vivi flinched. Yes, she had expected to eventually tell him that she had eaten a Devil Fruit in order to bring him back to life, but she really had wanted to avoid telling him the exact details of her new powers.

She attempted to laugh off his concern and steer the conversation elsewhere, changing the topic to their voyage’s destination. “How do you think Luffy will react when he sees you? I bet he’ll cry, but be laughing and happy almost instantly after that! I’ll make sure to cook a big meal for you two so that you can celebrate--”

“Vivi,” Ace cut her off, his eyebrows furrowed. “I’m serious here. What did you mean by pain?”

Vivi’s shoulders fell slightly and she lurched forward, wrapping her arms around her legs. “I’d rather not tell you... Could you please just pretend you didn’t hear that?”

“ _Vivi_.”

Ace was clearly not going to let it go and Vivi sighed, quickly giving in.

“The fruit we found was the Heal Heal Fruit. Obviously it has the power to heal someone, but…” She trailed off, gathering a bit of course before she continued. “But to heal someone, to take away the pain they went through... The pain has to go somewhere, so…”

He stared at her for a long while after she had finished speaking, mumbling a string of curses under his breath. He dropped his head, a hand running through his hair as she thought about her words. To bring him back, she had had to experience the pain from the wound that killed him. Vivi had to experience the pain of death to bring him back. How could she have gone to such lengths just for him.

Ace was shaken from his guilt when Vivi bumped her elbow against his and he looked up at her to see a childish grin on her lips. He had no idea how she could be smiling at that moment, but somehow he found himself returning the smile.

“It hurt. A lot. But I want you to know,” Vivi leaned over ever so slightly so that their arms were touching, “it was worth it. I’d take your pain a hundred times over if it meant you’d get to be sitting next to me, alive.”

Vivi’s words left no room for Ace to argue so he just sighed in defeat. She was such a strong woman. Ace had thought that a lot since he was brought back to life. Each day she had left him thinking how strong and amazing she was.

“You know you’ll be a wanted woman if people find out about this, right?”

“That doesn’t bother me.” Vivi grinned. “Besides, I know I can keep this secret safe!”

“As long as you stay away from the water, I guess.”

Vivi huffed at him and Ace could only laugh.

“Ah well, you’re already a wanted woman, so I guess it doesn’t matter that much.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Vivi tipped her head to the side, slightly curious and slightly flustered. She wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but she hoped he meant what she was thinking.

And he definitely did--it was obvious by the way his cheeks flushed and he turned his head away, mumbling to himself.

“Do I need to spell it out for you?”

“Hmm, I think you might.”

Vivi received a groan in response and she couldn’t help but laugh. The warmth and happiness she was feeling at that moment was incredible. She hadn’t ever thought she could feel this way, yet here she was, laughing with a man who made her entire body feel light and warm even though the night breeze was starting to made her body shiver. Ace noticed this and got to his feet, offering a hand to her before suggesting they head inside.

Maybe the newfound feeling was making her feel bolder than usual, because even though her next words were embarrassing beyond belief, she still spoke.

“Want to come to my room…?”

******

The ship creaked on the open water and with a tentative hand, he reached out and lifted a strand of her hair from the crisp linen bed sheets. He held the hair between his fingers, more black than blue in the darkness of the small cabin. A gentle tug and then he let her hair fall back to rest in the space between them. Vivi yawned, smacked her lips together, and flipped onto her back. He was half in love with her already.

Why she’d insisted he stay with her in the comfort of her captain’s chambers was beyond him. Why he’d agreed was less of a mystery. What was more certain than the crush he was so pathetically harboring was the fact that he wasn’t going to get a wink of sleep that night. Not with the soft sounds of her breathing, the periodic rustling of sheets that threaded the air with her perfume, and certainly not with the rising falling of her chest.

Ace trained his eyes to the ceiling, cheeks aflame with embarrassment and something else entirely. Instead of focusing on the sleeping woman at his side, he began counting the grain twisting the wooden planks of her cabin’s ceiling.

At his side, Vivi mumbled in her sleep.

He should probably leave in the night. He was still a wanted man, and by her assisting him she’d made herself a criminal, too. But while it was too late for him--his time should’ve been up anyway--she could still be saved from this mess.

“You’re still awake,” she said, and Ace’s gaze swapped from the ceiling to watch her rise on her elbows. It was dark, but a flame danced in a mason jar on her bedside table gleaming fire in her hair.

One corner of his mouth tugged to a frown. “Can’t sleep.”

She sat upright, letting the blanks fall around her. His eyes darted to the plank ceiling.

“Hey.” Her voice was soft, and reaching a single hand toward him, she rested her fingers on his wrist. When he glanced down at where they touched, he marveled at how fingers so delicate could promise so much power. She was stronger than she looked. Stronger than him, she’d proved again and again (cause she totally did something awesome in the last chapter Courtney hasn’t written yet).

And because he was an idiot, he kissed her.

Vivi’s eyes flew open and her hands found purchase in the crumpled sheets. He pulled away, and before she could catch his guilty expression, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, his hands skimming up her thighs, taking the fabric of her nightshirt with them. His lips tasted her there, nibbled here, nipped at the pale skin where her neck met her shoulder--and she threw her head back, ready. Through the foggy haze that was her scrambled thoughts, she wasn’t sure if she’d been more ready for anything in her life.

His hands settled at the curve of her waist, and with five fingers she must barely feel, traced five lines from her hip to the inside of her thigh.

“Ace,” she whispered, pressing her forehead against his and meeting his gaze.

There was heat where his palm pressed against her, and she grinned. Fire Fist Ace, indeed. Emboldened by his wide-eyed, almost innocent expression, she moved her hands over his wrist and up a toned forearm, letting the pads of her fingertips trace over the ink of his tattoo. A tattoo about which she had questions she’d save for another time. At the moment, she had more important things to attend to.

*****

When Vivi woke the next morning, she found the spot next to her vacant. She quickly dressed, hurrying out on deck, wondering if perhaps she has been too bold. Vivi found him at the bow, leaning on the rail and staring out at the endless expanse of the sea. She took a breath to steal herself for whatever was about to unfold and stepped toward him.

Vivi moved next to him, barely brushing his shoulder with hers. Ace’s face instantly lit up as he turned his head to look at the princess. She blushed slightly, thankful for his warm reaction. Vivi remind herself to stay calm as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered like crazy.

Ace also had to remind himself to stay calm. He wanted so bad to take her face in his hands and kiss her.

“You’re beautiful,” he blurted before he could stop himself.

The tension broken, Vivi let out a laugh. Ace soon joined in.

Silence washed over them, and deep down, they both knew what was going to happen next.

“We could sail together forever, you know,” said Ace. “You and me, the scourge of the seas.” The thought of her standing at the wheel, barking orders in an oversized buccaneer hat, blue hair swirling around her in the wind almost made him throw what he had to say next away.

But before he could continue, Vivi placed a comforting hand on his. Ace smiled sadly down at her.

“I know,” she whispered. “It’s okay. Your brother needs you more than I do right now.”

“Thank you for everything, Vivi,” he replied.

Vivi smiled. “Maybe one day I’ll let you join the ‘Royal Pirates.’”

Ace let out a loud, booming laugh and Vivi let the sound wash over her. She was going to miss him more than anything, but she had to let him go for now.

*****

Dawn broke over the sea, streaks of orange washing across the endless blue expanse. Vivi stood quietly on the deck watching the sun make its slow ascent into the sky. In her hand she clutched a tightly-wrapped package.

She doesn’t turn and greet him even as she hears the not-full-awake-yet yawn and heavy footsteps that have now settled in beside her. They exchanged small, shy glances, standing in companionable silence as the sky continued to lighten.

Eventually, she turned to him, meeting his soft gaze.

“I’ve been holding on to something for you, Ace,” she said. “I thought you might have missed it while you were… away. It’s the final piece to make you whole again.”

She hesitated, then placed the packed in his outstretched hands. He quickly unwrapped it, a broad grin splitting his face.

“Never thought I’d see this ratty hat again!” he exclaimed.

He twirled the orange hat in his hands, one eyebrow raised and a wistful look upon his face. Vivi’s heart warmed at the sight.

Ace started to place the cap back on his head, but, to her surprise, plopped it down on her own light blue hair. Seeing her confusion, Ace scratched the back of his neck and looked away. A small blush creeped up his neck.

“I really appreciate you getting this for me, but seeing as I have a new lease on life an’ all, I think I might want a new hat. New crew, new memories to make--all that mess.”

He glanced down at her, his features going back to his trademark smirk.

“Plus I’ve always thought you’d look cuter in it than me,” he added. “Turns out I already have what makes me whole.”

A slow smile stretched across Vivsi’s face as she looked up at him, one hand resting on the hat atop her head, keeping it from blowing off.

“You know,” she said. “you might never going to find a hat as good as this one… When you’re ready for it back, I’ll be waiting.”

Vivi flashed him a cow smile from beneath the brim, and Ace couldn’t contain himself anymore. His lips met hers, hand going to the small of her back to pull her closer. They stayed in the embrace for some time, savoring the last moment they would have together.

When they finally separated, both were red in the face. Vivi let out a soft giggle.

“Until then, princess,” smiled Ace.

As she looked up at him, she couldn’t help but think that his smile showed her all the possibilities of the future--a future as bright and endless as the sea around them.

END?


End file.
